


Should have Studied

by FanGirlyGlee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hot Lovin', M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyGlee/pseuds/FanGirlyGlee





	Should have Studied

Mick looked skeptical. “Bored with me already, Haircut?”

Ray grinned. “Never. I just think a little role playing can be fun.”

“Fine, but I’m not dressing up in a costume. Do enough of that for work.”

“Okay so I’ve already given this a little thought. Meet me in the lab tomorrow afternoon. The scenario I have in mind is school related so get in the mindset of teenage you.”

“First, I hated school. Second, if you think teenage me was less of a pain..."  
  


“Oh, I’m counting on it.”

Mick dragged his feet, but finally made it to the lab. He walked in to find Ray sitting behind a desk he’d set up the middle of the room. He was wearing the plain brown sport coat he’d kept from his time as an actual professor in 1960. Ray didn’t look up, pretending to work on something. When he didn’t say anything, Mick figured he’d better get the ball rolling.

“You wanted to see me…Teach?”

Ray, shot him a very serious look. “You’re late, Mr. Rory. Please lock the door behind you.” Mick did as he was instructed and then slouched against the wall. “Do you know why you’re here, Mister Rory?”

“Probably my grades, or my attitude, or something else I ain't changin'.”

Ray capped his pen and tsk-ed. “Indeed. You are failing my general science class and you don’t seem to care very much.”

Mick shrugged. “Not like it’s killing my chances of going ivy league.”

Ray rose to his feet and gestured toward the chair in front of the desk. “Have a seat. I’m aware that you have no aspirations to higher education, Michael. That’s not the real problem.”

“You’re gonna tell me what my problem is?” Mick asked, greatly amused by Ray's immersion in his role, even to the point of using Mick's given name as several teachers had tried over the years to establish rapport.

Ray stood in front of Mick leaning back against the front of his desk with one leg crossed in front of the other. “You’re already on the five year plan, Mick; eighteen and barely qualifying as a senior. Also, I am well aware that it is a condition of your probation that you pass your classes.”

Mick sneered. “Read my file and everything, huh?”

Ray gave him a condescending smile. “Everybody on the staff’s read your file. It gets passed around the teacher’s lounge for comic relief. We've placed bets on whether you'll actually graduate or the cops will just pick you up after third period someday and take you directly to the county lock up.” Mick bristled, his face hot. Ray’s comments were a little on the mark. Fortunately the other man's tone softened.

“But I’m not ready to give up on you. I know you’re smart enough to do this. I want to help you. I’m willing to tutor you in whatever subject you want help with – my class or not.” Mick was beginning to wonder whether this was sexy role playing or a weird attempt to get him his GED.  Ray walked behind him and put both his hands on Mick’s shoulders, rubbing in a way that was just the wrong side of inappropriate. It clicked in Mick’s head where this was headed. He stood up abruptly and turned to face Ray.

“Get your hands off me, Fag. You want to help me? I’ll bet. More like get into my pants.” Ray blanched for a second, clearly not having expected the ferocity of Mick’s response. He held up his hands in protest.

“That’s not what I meant at all, Mister Rory. And I’m not gay.”

Mick laughed out loud. “Everyone knows your fiancee dumped you because she found out you like to get on your knees at the truck stop.” Ray’s face flushed, and he swallowed hard, but stood his ground.

“Like you have room to talk,” he shot back at Mick. “How many times have you gotten the clap from dropping your pants in the alley behind that bar you call home? How many cheerleaders have you given it to? You should see them come to the counselor’s office crying about how they dropped their panties for bad boy Mick Rory and now they need a round of antibiotics. Too bad you’re not smart enough to use a condom or eat pussy - which they also say you are not good at.”

Ray bit his lip, stifling laughter at his less than smooth retort. Mick grinned, glad for the reminder that they were having fun. Ray was terrible at talking dirty, which might be why he liked it so much when Mick did. Mick leaned forward in his chair, his voice low and heavy. “How about you show me how good you are with your mouth, and maybe I’ll consider this tutoring thing?”

Ray shook his head, and attempted to recover a position on the moral high ground.

“That wouldn’t be appropriate, Mick. You’re a student.”

“Yeah, but I’m legal like you said.” Mick stood up and tugged up the front of his shirt, revealing just a little bit of skin. He knew Ray liked it when he stripped off slow. He hooked both thumbs into the waistband of his jeans, pulling them down just enough to show his hip bones. Ray’s licked his lips and looked away.

“You, uh, you need to work harder,” he said weakly.

“Hard like this?” Mick undid the button of his jeans and slowly lowered the zipper, letting a cotton covered bulge spill forward. He was indeed hard.

“Maybe,” Ray whispered. Mick toed off his boots and let his pants drop to the floor. He palmed his own crotch and leaned back against the desk. Ray shrugged off his jacket and got on his knees in front of Mick. He buried his face in Mick’s crotch and mouthed his erection through his underpants. Mick chuckled at Ray’s loss of control. “If I let you suck my dick will you give me at least a D?”

Ray looked up at him with a gleam in his eye. “You’re not applying yourself again, Mick. Why not shoot for a C?”

Mick paused. “What do I gotta do?” Ray looked positively wicked as he tugged Mick’s briefs down.

“You need to use your imagination,” he advised. He nudged Mick until the other man got point that he should turn around.  Mick sighed, knowing how Ray liked playing with his ass. Sure enough Ray grasped Mick’s buttocks and kneaded them firmly, then pulling them apart. Mick leaned forward and arched his back, presenting himself nicely. As expected Ray planted kisses on the backs of Mick’s thighs and laved his tongue over heavy testicles. Mick sighed and decided this role playing thing wasn’t half bad even if it was more work just to get to the same place.

He felt the unexpected scratch of stubble as Ray moved closer and swiped a wet tongue across Mick’s anus. Mick lurched forward. “Holy fuck, Raymond!” he shouted.

Ray gave Mick’s cock a reassuring tug. “That’s Dr. Palmer to you,” he reminded.

“Uh, what are you doing Dr. Palmer?”

“You want a C, Mick? You wanna get out of this school? Then you’re going to let me tongue fuck you.” Mick’s felt strangely weak in his legs. Ray had never even mentioned wanting to do that before. 

Ray probed the area again with the tip of his tongue, prompting a "huhhh" from Mick who was trying to decide whether to let his partner keep going.  He was thrown by the notion of Ray doing something so wonderfully filthy. He took a deep breath and tried to sound nonchalant.

“Okay Dr. Palmer, for a C.”

Ray chuckled and resumed his exploration of Mick’s hole. It wasn’t long before Mick had one leg propped up on the desk and was stroking his own cock, eyes screwed shut to shut out everything apart from the new sensations he was experiencing. When his knees buckled, Ray paused.

“C’mere, Mick,” he said quietly. Ray maneuvered him into the chair he had been sitting in while playing teacher and reclined it slightly so Mick could drape his legs over the arms, giving Ray complete access. Ray knelt on the floor and undid his own trousers, showing Mick could see how hard he was. That was a surprise. Ray got a little shy during sex and in general it was lights out before cock out. Ray took each of Mick’s testicles in his mouth and then attempted to fit both in. That was a new feeling as well and Mick figured he'd roll with it. He was holding his own legs up as his cock bobbed up against his abdomen, leaving clear smears on his skin. He couldn't look away from Ray, unsure what was coming next. Ray put his index finger in his mouth and sucked on it obscenely. He then worked it inside Mick and flicked the tip of his tongue at the flesh clinging to the intruding digit. Mick’s hips jerked and he whined as Ray began sliding the finger in and out quickly. Mick risked tumbling out of the chair so he could grip his cock and jerk it roughly. Ray’s breath was hot and quick against him. Mick grunted as he ejaculated on himself. Ray withdrew his finger and practically assaulted his own genitals. Still shuddering, Mick watched Ray finish himself off, completely lost in pursuit of his own orgasm. It was an amazing sight. Finally Ray leaned forward, resting his head on Mick’s knees, trying to catch his breath. “See,” he said, between ragged gasps. “Imagination is good.”

Mick groaned. “Point made, Dr. Palmer. Though I'm kinda curious what I would have had to do for a B."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
